To Be A Savior
by Weirdgatina
Summary: Gundam Wing Crossover. The boys suddenly appear in the world of Harry Potter. Watch as Duo turns Hogwarts upside down. Slash, language.
1. Falling In

**This is my first attempt at a crossover. I hope it works.**

**Lot's of shonen-ai.**

**I own nothing. Why sue?**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Duo Maxwell sat in the living room of the gundam pilot's latest safehouse. He was reading. Yes, reading. One might not have thought it of the gregarious pilot but reading was his favorite pastime. (Although hanging with Heero came in close second).

He was currently reading his favorite book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. He was halfway through when Heero entered. The other pilot had just returned from a mission and was tired. He sighed when he saw Duo. He was not in the mood to put up with the other's chatter. Fortunately for him Duo was completely engrossed in the book. He was about the leave the room when the other three pilots entered.

"Heero," Quatre exclaimed, "We weren't expecting you back soon."

"I got lucky," the other replied, "Do you have a mission?"

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all in standard infiltration gear. All wore black clothes and carried a variety of weapons and tools.

"Yup. Typical spy and strike. The doctors discovered a base near here. It's a small one though, so we shouldn't have too much trouble."

Heero glanced at Duo.

"What about him?" he asked. Quatre shrugged.

"He wasn't needed."

"I meant the silence."

"He found the book in a store in town and hasn't spoken since he opened it. Must be good."

"Thank Nakatau for small favors," Wufei said.

"Hn." Heero was too tired to reply and so resorted back to grunts. Quatre smiled sympathetically.

"You should go to bed. We'll..."

Heero never found out what the others were going to do, for at that exact moment the door flew open. Three robed figures rushed in. They carried swords. Wufei drew his katanas and Trowa his daggers. They rushed forward to meet the attack. Heero and Quatre dove behind the couch and drew their guns. Duo had disappeared. He reappeared right next to Heero.

"Oh. Hey Heero," he chirped, "Good mission."

"Not now Duo." Heero gritted his teeth. Looking over the couch he aimed at one of their assailants. He fired, scoring a direct hit to the chest of the figure but the shot did nothing more than draw its attention. Turning it drew a long tube like object. It aimed and fired a long green beam. Realizing it was about to hit Duo, Heero acted on instinct. He dove toward his friend and an attempt to block the beam. Then everything disappeared in a flash of green light.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

He hit the ground with a thud. Around him he heard three more thumps. Suddenly the ground beneath him wiggled.

"Um, Heero, you mind getting off? You're kinda heavy."

Mortified Heero realized he was lying onto of Duo. Even more shocking was the fact that he had his armed clutched around the the other boy protectively. He quickly scrambled off and looked around.

Trowa was holding Quatre and making sure he was okay. Wufei was climbing to his feet and also taking stock of the situation. They were in some kind of field. Off to Heero's right a fence separated them from a house that looked like it would fall over at any moment. Its windows were boarded up, although some of the boards were coming off. On the other side was a forest.

Standing on a path that lead into the woods were three teenagers. Heero was on his feet instantly, gun drawn.

"Hey I know you!" Duo exclaimed somewhere behind him, "Heero it's okay, that's Harry Potter."

TBC


	2. Meetings

**Okay, here's the second. I tried to do it more from Harry's POV.**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Harry was still depressed about the death of Sirius. Ron and Hermione decided they wouldn't let him wallow. When the next trip to Hogsmeade came around they dragged him to the village to visit all their favorite shops.

However when Harry wanted to go to the Shrieking Shack to see the place where he had first met his godfather, they didn't argue. Bundling their robes around them they trudged up the hill and through the woods.

They had just arrived at the Shack when five boys suddenly appeared in midair and fell to the ground. That wasn't too surprising. The three were used to people Apparating out of nowhere after a summer with Fred and George. What was surprising was the actions of the boys. They seemed surprised and confused.

Harry was about to say something when one with hair that rivaled Harry's own in messiness spotted them. Moving with a speed Harry would have not though possible he moved into a fighting stance and drew a gun. Then a strange boy with long hair called him off.

"He's Harry Potter," the boy said. The other three boys looked up. Harry sighed, great, more fans. The boy's next statement surprised him. He squealed in delight.

"And Hermione! And Ron! Ohmygodohmygod!" The boy jumped to his feet and ran over. Grabbing Hermione's hand he shook it vigorously.

"I'm so excited to meet you. I've admired you forever."

Harry was shocked and slightly put out, usually he was the one getting all the attention. Then he mentally slapped himself. That was silly, hadn't he gotten over himself yet? Plus there was the question as to how the boy knew them.

"Um, who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm Duo. That's Heero." he pointed to the boy with the gun. "Trowa, Quatre, and Wufles." He gestured in turn to a boy with a strange hair style that covered one eye, an adorable boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and a boy who looked Chinese, who frowned and said,

"Its Wufei."

Suddenly Duo frowned and pinched himself.

"Ouch," he said, "Okay, I guess I'm not dreaming. Am I hallucinating?" he wondered. The boy named Wufei snorted.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said derisively. Duo pouted.

"Be nice," he said, "Besides if I'm hallucinating then how come you're here?"

"Um," the blond Quatre said, interrupting the exchange. Harry and Hermione were staring in open shock. Ron was grinning slightly. They turned to look at the blond.

"Where and when are we?" he asked. Hermione regained her senses at the question. Answering questions she could do.

"England, AD 2003." The blond frown and turned to the boy with that strange hair.

"England? Is that on Earth?" he asked. Silently the other nodded.

"2003. That would mean we're 400 years in the past," Heero said. The others turned to him.

"Wow, so we really are in the book. That is so cool." Heero knocked Duo over before he could get excited again.

"So what do we do?" Quatre asked. Heero shrugged. Harry decided to speak up.

"You could come back to the castle with us. Dumbledore might know what to do." Duo jumped up and avoided Heero's blow. Bouncing over to Harry he stopped.

"Dumbledore? You mean the Dumbledore? Wow that is so cool. Let's go." Grabbing Harry's arm he headed down the path. Ron and Hermione shrugged and followed. The four other boys did the same.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

As they were walking down the path Duo turned to Harry.

"Hey just so I don't mix things up, what happened at the end of last school year?" Harry tensed. Seeing this Hermione stepped up and answered.

"We went to the Ministry to find the weapon that Voldemort was searching for," she said quietly. Duo looked at Harry. Noting the tenseness of his muscles he simply said,

"I'm sorry. I think I know how you feel." Leaving Harry gaping at him he dropped back to join his friends. Harry turned back to the path. Who was this boy? and how did he know?

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

"Okay let's figure out what's going on," Quatre said.

"We're in England, Earth. The year 2003 BC (Before Colony). Apparently we're going to a castle to see a man who might be able to help us, and Duo is the only one who has any clue what's going on," Wufei said.

"So what should we do?" Instinctively the others turned to Heero. He was the Perfect Soldier. In a situation like this he was the one best equipped to lead. Fully understanding this burden Heero though for a moment before speaking.

"Our best chance is to visit this Dumbledore person because he may be able to help us. For now stay on your guard. Duo, you inform us of any cultural things we'll need to know about. Understood?"

There were nods of agreement all around.

"Excellent," Duo said, "First tip, these people are not civilians, however guns are practically unheard of so keep everything out of sight unless absolutely necessary. Oh, and we might be seeing some weird things so try to keep and open mind and not blow everything away." This last comment was directed towards Heero, who simply nodded.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Presently they arrived at the castle. Duo stopped in front of the doors. Gazing up at the tall towers he whispered,

"Never in all my dreams."

"What's this Potter? Dragging new strays in?" A voice drawled behind them. Heero tensed and his fingers twitched. Duo saw this and placed a hand on his arm.

"Let me handle this," he whispered. Taking a deep breath he turned around and shrieked in a very fangirly fashion,

"Oh my GOD! It's the Draco Malfoy." Flinging his arms around the shocked blond he whispered in his ear,

"I know your secrets, don't antagonize me." Then pulled back and looked at the growling boys on either side of him.

"Oh don't be jealous," he said, "I know who you are too. Crabbe and Goyle. Though seriously I though you would have looked a bit smarter. Oh well," he shrugged. Then he turned back to the group that was standing on the steps, looking as though someone had cast a Stupefy spell on them.

"Come on guys," he said, "I want to meet Dumbledore."

Once inside the entrance hall, Ron began laughing. Thumping Duo on the back he exclaimed,

"That was bloody brilliant! Did you see their faces?" He dissolved back into laughter. Hermione looked prim.

"That's all well and good," she said, "But I was hoping we could avoid attention." Duo slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry 'Mine. Draco can't do anything that I can't handle," he reassured her, "Now then the third floor right?"

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Presently they came upon the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry moved forward to give the password he remembered from last year. Duo stopped him.

"Let me guess," he said. Then he crumpled his face into an adorable mask of concentration. Suddenly his face brightened.

"Fizzing Whizzbies," he announced proudly. The gargoyle didn't move. Duo's face fell.

"An admirable attempt, but I changed it recently."

The group spun around to face an old man in midnight blue robes. Duo's face lit up once more.

"Dumbledore!"

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

**I know I keep ending on the same sort of cliffhanger, but I couldn't find anywhere else to end it. I think I've introduced everyone I want to now so something different will happen next time. **


	3. Plans

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Heero quickly grabbed Duo's braid to prevent him from glomping the elderly wizard in front of them. Strangely, though, Duo looked like he rather disliked the wizard. Maybe it was the dangerous gleam in his eyes, or the fact that he looked so similar to the doctors at home.

The wizard, Dumbledore apparently, smiled benignly.

"It's seems you've brought more excitement to the castle young Harry."

Harry scowled.

"They claim they're from the future. I couldn't think of anything better to do so I brought them here."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore frowned slightly before stepping forward and uttering the password (Ice Mice). The gargoyles sprang apart and the stairs began to move. Heero and the others were not very surprised, they were quickly becoming used to moving objects since their encounters with some pictures and suits of armor.

They were, however, shocked when Dumbledore conjured up several armchairs out of nowhere. Duo bounded over to one with silver trim. Heero, mistrusting the suddenly appearing objects, stood firmly behind him, ready at a seconds notice. The others ranged themselves around the room.

Dumbledore looked up from where he had settled himself behind his desk.

"So," he said, "Care to share your tale?"

Duo eagerly leaned forward, introduced them and told the familiar history of their time. Heero noticed that although he told of the war he did not speak of their involvement and passed them off as close school friends.

"...then there was a burst of green light and we found ourselves in front of the Shrieking Shack," Duo finished and sat back. Dumbledore stroked his long beard.

"Interesting," he mumbled. He pondered for a moment and then said, "I am not sure of how you came to arrive here. Until we learn of how to send you home you are invited to stay at the castle as guests."

Duo nodded in acceptance. He turned to his companions.

"Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Wuffers? Why don't you retire while I discuss our situation with the Headmaster?"

The others nodded in agreement. Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent. There is a suite of rooms for visiting dignitaries on the fourth floor. It's behind the portrait of Ariana Reveir. The password is 'Excellent word.' Harry? Will you show them there?"

Harry nodded in silent acquiescence. He left followed by his friends and the pilots. When they were alone, Duo turned back to the Headmaster.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

When Duo entered the suite the pilots had been given he found Wufei sitting on a couch reading a book he had found on a book shelf. A large table with several chairs sat next to a curved bay window. A few armchairs sat in front of a large stone fireplace. Five doors, two were closed, led out of the room. Glancing into one that was open Duo saw a large bed and another door that presumably led to an in-suite bath.

"Heero is asleep. He crashed as soon as we arrived," Wufei said. Duo grimaced.

"With all the excitement I'd forgotten he'd just got back from a mission. Let's leave him alone until he wakes on his own. Where are Quatre and Trowa?"

Wufei's eyes flicked over to the other closed door.

"They're together," he said delicately. Duo smirked. The others had long known about Quatre and Trowa's relationship. Duo was fine with it since he harbored similar types of feelings, Heero ignored it as long as it didn't interfere with any missions and Wufei was still dealing. Duo yawned.

"I'm beat," he said, "Why don't we take a nap before lunch."

"One of us should stand watch," Wufei replied, "We are in unfamiliar territory after all."

Duo shrugged.

"Nothings gonna attack us here. I think we're fine."

Wufei shrugged in response and entered the room next to Duo's. He knew that although Duo was an idiot he was fiercely loyal. He would not let harm come to his friends if he had any way of stopping it. If he figured they were safe, they probably were.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

The main room was silent for several moments. Then a dark figure slipped out of one of the bedrooms and left. Twenty minutes later it returned and reentered the bedroom. The room was silent once more.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Duo roused his friends for dinner. They left Heero asleep since he needed the rest. They met Dumbledore in the hall and he invited them to sit with him at the Head Table.

When they entered, the only other occupants of the Great Hall were a small handful of students that had obviously been studying. The group settled themselves at the Head Table. While they waited Duo regaled the others with a highly amusing history of Hogwarts and the magical world.

Gradually students began to filter into the hall. The presence of the boys at the Head Table sparked interest, but most students figured that the Headmaster would introduce them soon enough.

When it looked like everyone who would be attending was there, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Students and staff of Hogwarts," he said grandly, "I would like like to introduce some guests."

He gestured to the boys who rose briefly and nodded to the assembly.

"They are," Dumbledore continued, "students from abroad who have come to visit our wonderful school. They will be sitting in on some of your classes so please show them due respect. Now," he beamed, "tuck in."

With that he sat down and food appeared on the tables. Duo happily dug into steak, mashed potatoes, and string beans. The other pilots eyed the food suspiciously, they were still not accustomed to objects randomly appearing, but seeing Duo's enjoyment they began to eat as well.

Over the meal the four boys discussed their plans. Deciding there was nothing else to do they figured they might as well enjoy themselves in the new and exciting world they were stuck in. Or, as Duo put it,

"Our world is so fucked, there's no rush to return." 1

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Ron found Duo and Heero chatting in front of the fireplace in their common room. Well, Duo was talking at Heero who responded with the occasional 'hn'.

"Where are your friends?","How'd you get in here?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time. Duo glanced over at them and grinned.

"I know the password," he said, "Wufei's doing his katas and Quatre and Trowa are spending the day in Hogsmeade. Enough chitchat. I'm starving."

With that Duo bounded out of the room. Harry glanced at Heero.

"Is he always this hyper?" he asked

"Hn."

_Wow, _Harry though, _He's as talkative as Crabbe or Goyle._ With a feeling of trepidation he followed the others out of the room.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

They met Wufei at the entrance to the Great Hall. Upon entering they seated themselves at the Gryffindor table. Duo leaned forward,

"You have first hour free, right?" he asked. He was met with nods. "Excellent," he turned to Hermione, "You're going to the library, correct?" he plowed on without waiting for a response, "Take Wuffers with you. I'm sure he'd have fun."

Wufei growled at the nickname, but his eyes lit up at the mention of books. He may have been a warrior but he had a scholar's heart. Duo turned to Ron and Harry. They leaned back slightly at the intensity of his gaze.

"And I suspect you're going flying. Take Heero with you. He might actually enjoy it." He looked sideways at Heero. "Right Hee-chan?" he asked playfully. Heero snorted and cuffed him. Although he did nod.

"Wonderful." Duo clapped his hands and turned to his breakfast.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"What about me?" Duo asked through a mouthful of waffle.

"What are you going to do?"

Duo waved his hand absently.

"Stuff," he replied. Hermione looked like she was going to ask more but she was interrupted by a flurry of wings as the mail arrived.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Draco looked up as a barn owl landed in front of him. Reaching over he removed the letter tied to its leg. The owl hooted and took a beakful of his juice before flying off. Draco scowled at it and opened the letter addressed to him.

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower after breakfast._

_-D_

Blaise looked over his shoulder and snorted.

"Writing to yourself Draco?" he asked.

"No," Draco absently replied as he pondered the strange note. He frowned.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Draco was held up at breakfast when Pansy wanted his opinion on something trivial. He was eager to meet the strange summoner, but he was a Malfoy and Malfoys were always fashionably late.

He opened the door to the tower and froze. The strange boy that had been with Potter was leaning against the parapet. Before he could speak, however, the other did.

"Good of you to join me, Draco," he drawled.

Draco was floored. Only his closest friends and family called him by his first name.

"Who are you?" he asked. He decided to stick to simple conversation until he could figure the enigma before him out. The boy took a deep breath and turned around.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. I don't like to beat around the bush, so I'll tell you flat out. If you continue to follow to Dark Lord you will be killed soon. And not by a force of 'good.'"

Draco's arrogance returned with a vengeance.

"I'm surprised," he smirked, "I would have thought a spy of Dumbledore's to be sneakier."

Duo shook his head.

"I don't follow Dumbledore," he said, "Quite frankly I think he's nuts. He may have been a great wizard in his time, but you tend to lose something with age and with Dumbledore's age. Well, you've lost a lot."

Draco frowned.

"What do you want?" he asked. Duo leaned back against the parapet.

"I'll tell you the truth. I'm not from this day and age, but I know a lot about you and the goings on at Hogwarts, and what will happen. I always wanted it to turn out differently, so I figure here's my chance to make it happen. Some might worry about changing the future as well, but I figure the future could do with a little bit more that a lot of change."

"So what do you want from me?" Draco broke in, annoyed by the other's ramblings.

"I plan to bring the Dark Lord, and possibly Dumbledore, down. I want you to help."

"Why not ask Potter? He is the 'Golden Boy' after all," Draco's tone was scathing.

Duo leaning in close.

"He's a bit of a git you know. Besides I think working with you would be much more...interesting." Duo put a slight emphasis on the last word as he whispered in Draco's ear. His warm breath ghosted across the blond boy's skin, making him shiver.

All of the self assured confidence Draco had ran like rabbits to the far corners of the castle. He stood there stunned as the other boy pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"Think about it," Duo said, "I'm easy to find when you have your answer." He turned and left, leaving a very shocked and very turned-on Draco Malfoy.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

** A/N:** **1. I don't think the real Duo would be so deserting but I need a reason for him to want to stay.**

**Hmmm. Draco and Duo. Don't worry Harry and Heero just need a wake up call. Oh and Draco gets his revenge. **

**Go ahead and go for it word by word. The more feedback I get, the better the stories become. Seeing as I'm as annoying as Duo myself, I'm difficult to annoy.**


	4. Turning It Upside Down

**Okay, I started writing this after returning from one of the best parties ever, so I am still hyper and thus I plea temporary insanity.**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Quatre woke with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Rubbing it gently he frowned. The strange sense was coming from his 'space heart.' He quietly slipped from Trowa's grasp and padded out into the main room.

To his surprise he found Duo sitting on an armchair, knees drawn up to his chest. Quatre knelt next to him.

"Duo? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Duo looked up.

"Oh, it's you Quatre," he said. He looked back at the cold fireplace. Quatre moved in front of him.

"Seriously Duo. What's the matter?"

Duo sighed.

"I don't know. It's just that I always thought that this world only existed in a book. It's overwhelming to finally be here. Truth be told I'm feeling a bit lost."

Quatre laughed. Duo looked at him in surprise and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "But you're not the only one feeling this way. Think of Heero. He survived by living in a predictable and structured world. Now he's in a place where chairs and food appear from nowhere, pictures talk, and people fly on broomsticks. At least you know what to expect from reading the books."

"I guess," Duo said.

"Look at it this way. You can either hid in your room until we manage to leave or you can do what you usually do."

"And what is that? Duo asked playfully. Quatre smiled.

"Talk your head off and get in all sorts of trouble."

Duo laughed and cuffed his friend. Then his face softened and he grabbed him up in a tight hug.

"Thanks Quatre," he mumbled. Quatre patted him on the back.

"It's not a problem. Remember we're all here for each other. It will turn out well in the end."

"Yea. I'm going to bed now. 'Night Quatre.

"Goodnight Duo."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

The next morning the Golden Trio encountered the boys in front of the hall. Together they entered and settled themselves at the Gryffindor table once more.

The group began discussing their morning plans. Hermione and Wufei announced that they would be in the library. Heero turned to Harry and asked in a monotone voice if they could go flying again.

Harry was slightly taken aback. He had assumed that Heero was unable to speak in anything but grunts, seeing as that was all he had done up until that point. Then he smiled internally.

If anything would have coaxed the stoic boy to speak it would have been flying. The boy was a natural. Ron had even joked that Harry had better watch his Seeker spot. And if Heero was a true natural then he would be eager to fly again.

Harry nodded an affirmative and then asked Ron if he would like to join them. Much to his surprise the red head declined.

"I have a Divination paper due," was his explanation. Duo leaning in close to him.

"Do you really have a paper?" he whispered conspiratorially, "Or just a strong desire to keep a certain boy's hands off a certain girl?"

Ron turned red and stuttered,

"What..what are you talking about? I don't care."

Duo smirked as Hermione broke in.

"It seems you know everything about us. What about you? Why don't you tell us something special about yourselves."

Quatre shook his head.

"Actually," he said, "It's only Duo who knows anything. But if you wish to know then I'll start. Trowa claims I can get anything with my adorable eyes."

Ron snorted, glad for a change of subject.

"Prove it," he said. Quatre opened his eyes wide.

"Oh, Ron," he sighed, "Your toast looks delicious. May I have a piece?"

Ron sat there, sort of stunned. Quatre opened his eyes even wider, a hint of a tear glistened in the corner. In a daze Ron picked up a piece of his carefully buttered toast and handed it to the adorable boy.

Duo choked on laughter into Heero's juice. Quatre took the offered food and the spell was over. Hermione let out a breath.

"Wow," she said, "Are you perhaps part Veela?"

Quatre frowned,

"I don't think so," he said, "Although I don't know what a Veela is."

"What's special about you?" Ron asked Trowa before Hermione could launch into a lecture.

"I work at a circus."

"Really? Cool. What do you do?"

"He's a clown and he throws daggers." Quatre beamed at the silent boy, who seemed uncomfortable with the attention.

"Wuffers is a world class swordsman," Duo said, almost challengingly. Quatre looked annoyed at the fact that someone would rather talk about something other than his boyfriend.

"How about you?" Harry asked Heero, eager to learn more about the boy. Heero turned to glare at him.

"I don't have any useless talents. I'm to busy with-"

"School," Duo broke in, "Heero's the Perfect Student right?"

The other pilots went quiet. Heero looked at Duo.

"Hn," he said by way of agreement. Harry was slightly put out by the non-answer. He also wondered at the unusual tension in the pilots. Once again he wished they would open up more. They still hadn't explained their strange behavior when they first met, although Harry hadn't seen a gun since.

"Now it's my turn," Duo said, excited. He mused for a moment. Then he grinned and picked a cherry of Wufei's plate.

He chewed for a moment and then swallowed. The others watched curiously as he reached in and pulled out the stem.

It was tied in a perfect double knot. Ron coughed on his juice. Hermione patted him on the back. Quatre looked jealous. Trowa was angry because Quatre was jealous. Heero was indifferent. Harry's eyes were slightly glazed over. Wufei, however, was confused and ignorant.

"Good job, Maxwell. You have truly proven your uselessness."

Ron looked shocked.

"Don't you know what that implies?" he asked.

"No," Wufei said sourly. Duo winked flirtatiously.

"It means," he said slowly, "that I'm a good kisser."

Then he stood.

"All that talking's good for something. Now if you don't mind. I have places to be."

He pressed the stem into a shocked Wufei's hand and sauntered off.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Snape stood at the head of his classroom scowling at the students as they entered. He was about to start when two figures entered. One moved to the back of the class room. The other bounced to the front of the room and grabbed Snape's hand eagerly.

"Wonderful to meet you professor. I'm Duo Maxwell and I would love to sit in on your class."

Snape glared at the overeager boy but he had to allow the 'exchange student' to seat himself beside the desk. Turning to the class he announced,

"We're working on a potion that is used in wards and guarding spells," he flicked at wand at the board where words appeared, "You have one hour. Begin."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Harry frowned and looked at the directions again. His potion was supposed to be a clear blue. It looked muddy grey. Harry looked up fearfully, afraid that Snape would be standing over him ready to remove points for the bungled potion.

To his surprise the Potions Master was deep in conversation with Duo. Harry wished there were windows in the dungeon so he could see if pigs were flying. The Potions Master actually looked to be enjoying himself.

Harry quickly turned back to his potion hoping he could figure out where he had messed up and fix it before Snape and Duo finished their discussion and the teacher was free to sweep about the classroom once more.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Draco felt eyes on him. He looked up into the deep purple pools of Duo's eyes. The potions teacher had gone off to stalk around the dungeon a few minutes earlier so Duo was sitting by himself.

Duo cocked an eyebrow and winked at the blond. Draco sneered and Duo smirked. Draco returned to his potion. That boy was insufferable. Then an idea hit him and his sneer became a smirk. 1

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

They met Wufei in Charms. After Professor Flitwick explained the charm (one to make books read themselves), he and Hermione bent their heads in a discussion of some fact or another they had discovered.

Ron glowered at their closeness and caused his book to start shouting curse words. Embarrassed he slammed it shut ending the spell. Heero sat in the corner, seemingly bored, but Harry could sense him watching their actions with interest.

Duo bounced to the front of the room and introduced himself to Flitwick, who exclaimed over his lack of a wand. Duo shrugged.

"Isn't a wand just a conduct for the wizard's magic? Theoretically if you have great enough concentration you shouldn't need it," he said.

"Yes, but only three wizards in the last century have perfectly mastered wandless magic."

This led Duo to spend the rest of the hour debating wandless magic with Flitwick. Noticing the debate Harry rolled his eyes. It seemed Duo wasn't joking when he said he liked to talk.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

After lunch the group trouped down to Care of Magical Creatures. They found Hagrid, Trowa and Quatre standing around a crate. Trowa and Quatre were cuddling small balls of fluff. Quatre's was brown with green eyes and Trowa's was white with blue eyes. Hagrid introduced them as Parluges.

"Ther's a legind that the first Parluge you meet will hav' the same hair and eye color as yer true love. Dunno if it's true 'r not, but it's a bit o interestin' informatin." 2

Hagrid went on to detail the care of the creatures. Then we waved his hand toward the box. Duo closed his eyes before reaching in.

"So I truly know what my soulmate's colors are, not what I want them to be."

Surprisingly the small ball had brown fur and blue eyes. Heero snorted and Duo giggled.

"Look it has purple eyes," Draco exclaimed loudly. Heero and Do both looked over at his brown Parluge.

As other Sytherins crowded around to examine the Parluge's rare features, Heero glared his signature death glare at the blond, who returned it with his trademark smirk. Duo, hearing lightning, looked up to see if it would rain. Oddly enough there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

After dinner Duo sauntered back to his rooms. He was so busy thinking about his day he didn't see the hand that reached out to grab him. He was pushed against the wall and pinned there.

"Draco!" Duo gasped, looked at his attacker, "What are you..."

He was interrupted by Draco firmly planting his lips on his in a kiss. Caught unawares, Duo's mouth hung slack and Draco used that to slip in tongue into the others mouth. Carefully he began to plunder Duo's mouth. Duo moaned, and suddenly Draco drew back.

"See you around Maxwell," he said with a nod. Then he turned and sauntered off.

Still shocked, Duo put a hand to his lips. He planed on teasing Draco, but he hadn't expected the other to go this far. It certainly made for food for though. That is if he could stop his mind from spinning.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

**So there it is. **

**A/N:**

**1 I wonder what the real difference between a sneer and a smirk is. I'm operating on the assumption that a sneer is condescendingly angry and a smirk is condescendingly satisfied.**

**2 I tried to make Hagrid's accent authentic. I don't know if I succeeded, but I guess it would have been weirder if he had spoken perfect english.**

**There's no such thing as Parluges. I made them up. I am trying to find a copy of "Dangerous beasts" but the library's copies were checked out.**

**Also if anyone is wondering this is AU from HBP. If you want a reason say that the presence of the pilots is messing up the timeline. But mostly its because I didn't like the HBP that much and couldn't make it fit.**


	5. New Bonds

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Duo entered the main room in a daze. The other pilots looked up.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, "Where were you?"

"Around," Duo muttered vaguely. Quatre frowned. He peered into Duo's eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked.

"What happened?" Duo reached up to touch his lips, "I don't know."

Quatre grinned.

"You got kissed didn't you?" he crowed triumphantly. Duo was shocked back to reality.

"What! No!" he blushed, "Well kinda. I'm going to bed now. Night."

He practically ran from the room. His door shut and the others could hear the lock click. Quatre tapped a finger against his cheek.

"So that's what would happen when Duo gets his first kiss. I always wondered."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Duo sat curled up on his bed. His thoughts were racing. He sighed and fell over. He knew he was gay. It was a fact he had accepted a long time ago. Unfortunately he was in love with Heero. But Heero would never see him as anything more than an annoying friend.

He sighed and touched his lips again. Damn, but Draco was a good kisser. He could get used to being kissed like that. He rolled over. But what if it was just a joke? What if Draco was teasing him?

He rolled onto his back and made a decision. He was meeting Draco tomorrow after breakfast to discuss forming an alliance. He would ask him what it meant then.

Satisfied he went to sleep.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Draco found Duo waiting for him in the tower where they had met before.

"Well? Are you going to help me?" Duo asked. Draco shrugged.

"As long as I don't have to deal with Dumbledore, sure."

"Good." There was a long pause, during which they just stared at each other. Then Duo spoke.

"What...what was last night about?" he asked.

"Are you gay?"

"Are you?"

Draco sighed. He leaned against the parapet next to Duo.

"I guess."

Duo gazed across the landscape.

"So what was it?"

"I don't know. I frustrated I guess. See, there's this guy. But he'll never see me as more than an enemy."

"I suppose I should consider myself lucky then."

"Why?"

"My secret crush is at least friends with me. How long?"

"Two years. You?"

"A year and a half."

There was a long silence. Duo turned to Draco.

"Maybe we should move on."

Draco looked up into his intense purple gaze.

"Maybe we should," he said. Duo turned away and muttered something.

"What was that?" Draco asked. Duo cleared his throat.

"I said, will you kiss me again?" and then he blushed a deep red. Draco smirked and placed a hand under Duo's chin. Unlike the other, which had been rather rough, this one was long, slow and passionate. They broke apart and looked at each other. Duo took a shaky breath.

"This is us moving on," he said. Draco nodded.

"Right," he replied. Then they kissed again.

This time Duo tentatively slid his tongue inside Draco's mouth. The blonde tasted like peppermint and honey. An odd mix, but incredibly sweet. Draco moaned into his mouth and buried his hands in Duo's hair. Duo slid his hands up Draco's back and clenched them almost convulsively. Needless to say, few intelligent words were spoken until they said good bye and disappeared back into the castle.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

A week later Harry and Heero were walking down to the Qudditch pitch in their customary silence. Harry had discovered he liked Heero's company. Heero still knew nothing of Harry's past, and even if he did, Harry doubted he'd show the sort of hero worship the rest of the wizarding community did. Around Heero, Harry could be himself without worrying about being the Boy-Who-Lived. It was a feeling he rarely felt, even around his friends.

Even so it was still some what of a shock when Heero asked,

"What are your parents like?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"They're dead," he said, "they were killed when I was young."

"How?" Harry was used to Heero being blunt. In fact it was one of the things he liked about the other boy, but it still was rather abrupt. Sighing, he led Heero over to the lake. They sat down and stared at the water. Harry took a deep breath and began,

"First of all, I'm going to tell you some things i haven't told any one else, can you keep them secret?"

Heero nodded, Harry didn't know it but he had been trained never to divulge information. Seeing his agreement Harry began his story. He started with the prophecy and told him everything up until the end of last year. His voice didn't break once. Somehow Heero's stoic presence was even more reassuring than Hermione or Ron's loud comforts.

When he was done Harry looked sideways at Heero, waiting for a reaction. After a long moment Heero spoke tersely.

"My parents were also killed in a war when I was young. Since then I was raised by a distant man. I go to boarding school, where I met Duo and the others. It is difficult for me to express sympathy or empathy, but I too have seen many people die, so I can at least understand you."

Harry was slightly shocked, He really hadn't expected the taciturn Heero to tell him anything about himself. Then he smiled to himself. Finally here was someone who truly understood the challenges and loses he had faced. Heero wasn't the softest of guys, but it was nice to have someone sensible to talk to about these things. Harry truly felt that they could form a close friendship.

The two boys sat in comfortable silence until it was time for class.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

**Hmmm. not quite the ending I was expecting. I think there are alot of cool parallels between Heero and Harry. It's kinda hard to express though. But now that they've "opened-up" they should have lots of material for conversations. **

**Okay I have to confess that I've never written anything longer than two pages in chronological order. My other stories are written quite randomly and then put together, so I'm having some trouble coming up with filler scenes. **


	6. Revelations

**Okay I'm back. Woohoo Party! Ahem Yea, I got some good ideas so lots updates soon I hope. I'm also going to be revising the previous chapters a bit, but it's mostly grammatical so yea. Please also note that I am going to be putting twincest in starting this chapter, it's a little different than shonen-ai so I figure it requires it's own warning. Okay enough babble, On to the Fic!**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Heero woke up feeling a peace. It was still a strange feeling, but it was occurring more and more often as Heero adapted to living without the constant threat of war. It had been difficult at first, seeing as war was what he had been trained for, but he was changing.

He got out of bed, stretched, dressed, and entered the main room. He found Quatre and Trowa watching the sunrise from the window. Wufei was probably down at the lake doing his katas as he did every morning. Duo stumbled into the room braiding his hair. He muttered a greeting to his friends, who knew he was not a morning person and it would required a cup of coffee or two to fully wake him up, and they left for breakfast.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

After breakfast Quatre and Trowa went off to the greenhouses. They spent their days either there, helping Hagrid or playing in the lake. Of all of the pilots the pair seemed to be enjoying their break the most. Wufei once more returned to the library with Hermione. Those two had both been ecstatic to find someone else as obsessed with books as them, although neither would admit it.

Somedays Harry and Heero would go flying, with Ron joining them on occasion. On others they would walk or sit by the lake. Heero learned to enjoy the silent companionship he found is someone so similar to him.

Once Harry had to go to class, Heero would seek out Duo and they would tour the school. Duo seemed to follow no pattern in this. He would randomly enter classes, to either amused, terrorize or simply observe. Or he would want to explore the castle. Once he spent two hours debating the use of chocolate in medicine with a painting of an old librarian.

Today, apparently, he had decided to visit the divinations class. Heero liked the centaur's classroom. It was nice to wander off into the trees and then lay back and contemplate the stars. Having grown up and fought in space he hadn't quite go a good appreciation for how vast it seemed at night from Earth. Duo joined him today and he began to consider the changes that had been wrought in him. Duo had been the first person to ever try, and not give up, becoming friends with him. He had also been the first to make Heero want to smile, though he hadn't allowed it to appear on his face yet. And yet, despite all his friendliness, Duo didn't truly know how to be normal friends, and pretend to live a normal life. Harry on the other hand, had the advantage in that he could understand what Heero felt and that yet he had managed to live a better semblance of a normal life. Perhaps he could show Heero how to push away the war and be a normal teenager for once.

Heero decided that between Duo and Harry he had been unexpectedly blessed. He left the Divination room content.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

That night they gathered in the common room. Heero alternated between cautiously opening a candy wrapper and watching people. As part of exploring his new freedom, Heero had taken to watching people and observing their interactions. he had gotten very good at deciphering their emotions and masks.

As for the candy, Ron, upon learning that Heero had never eaten candy before, had taken it upon himself to introduce him to every kind. Unfortunately this also included chocolate frogs and blood lollipops. Heero had learned to open everything carefully and try it even more carefully. Harry and one of his friends, Seamus, were involved in a very intensive chess match.

Over by the fire Hermione and Wufei were once again studying. Duo sat next to Ron on the couch and watched him with interest while he watched Wufei with a hint of anger.

Heero carefully observed as Duo leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear. His well trained ears and ability to read lips allowed him to decipher the conversation.

"You know, you should just go for it. I know for a fact that he's never going to make a move."

"What? What do you mean?"

Here Duo winked.

"Good luck," he whispered and then raised his voice, "You know, there's a Hogsmead visit next weekend."

Hermione turned to Wufei,

"That's right," she said, "You didn't get to see it properly last time. I should show you around."

Ron began to frown. It deepened when Wufei acquiesce. Finally he stood up and stalked over.

"Absolutely not," he thundered, "You are going with me Hermione."

You could hear a pin drop in the common room. Ron instantly became aware of this and turned bright red.

"I...I mean," he stammered, "Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend? Please?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled.

"Of course," she replied, "As long as you promise not to punch out Wufei if we spend a little time touring."

Ron nodded,

"I promise," he said abashed, and then he fled to common room.

Wufei glared at Hermione as the noise level returned to normal.

"Do you honestly think that oaf could beat me in hand-to-hand combat?"

Hermione wisely remained silent and returned to her book.

Heero shook his head and returned to the strange candy in his hand as he tried to decide whether or not it was safe to eat. Duo eliminated his choice by reaching over and eating the piece of taffy. He promptly turned bright purple, causing Seamus to crack up.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

The next morning Harry and Heero went flying. After several minutes of aimless circling, they decided to pull out the snitch. They landed and walked over to the broomshed. They came to it and found it open. Curious they peered inside and were treated to an astonishing sight.

Two people were fervently making out. That was not that unusual a sight except of one thing.

One person had their hands firmly enmeshed in the other's distinctive golden-blond hair. The other hand one hand braced against the wall while the other tangled around a long braid.

The pair was Duo Maxwell and Draco Malfoy.

The was a long silence. Then Duo opened his eyes for a moment and spotted their audience over Draco's shoulder. He squeaked and pushed the blond away. Annoyed, Draco turned to see the disturbance and froze for a second. Then he smirked, straightened his robe, nodded to each of them.

"Potter, Yuy," he said cordially and then swept off.

Harry stared at his retreating form while Heero glared at Duo, who grinned weakly.

"Who you believe he was just going to show me how to fly?" he asked.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Heero sat in the common room going over the events of the day.

After his excuse Duo had fled and Heero hadn't seen him again all day. Quatre had become worried when he hadn't shown up for meals, but Heero had briefly said that he was fine, and the blond had subsided. Although Heero was certain he wasn't going to let the subject drop completely, he was just waiting for Duo to return first.

Heero's mind was in a tumult. He had prevented himself from feeling true emotion for so long, but coming the Hogwarts had cracked that ice. Now that ice had been completely shattered. He knew the mechanics and physical sides of sex and understood some of the surge he had felt upon seeing the making out pair, but he had yet to determine how deep it went.

He wished he could talk to someone, but that would require telling about Duo and Draco, and if the braided boy had wanted other to know he would have told them.

The only other person who knew was Harry, but the other boy had seemed similarly stunned. He seemed to be fighting with his own emotions too. Heero decided he might bring it up in a couple of days.

That only left the inevitable confrontation with Duo. What did one say in this kind of situation?

Heero's thoughts were interrupted by a bird sweeping in through the open window next to him. The white owl landed next to Ron and proffered him a letter. The redhead took it with a puzzled looked and opened it. His skimmed the brief missive quickly and then abruptly looked at his friends.

"Fred and George have decided to visit," he said in an odd mix of fear and joy.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(Quatre's POV)

I woke the next morning feeling wonderfully comfortable. Dark room. Warm bed. Warm Trowa. I smiled and snuggled closer to my koi. After a few minutes I felt him shift and wake up. I lifted my head and gazed into his sleepy eyes. I love his eyes, I could lose myself forever in them. I leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled.

"Morning little one," he said in his soft voice.

"Morning," I replied. We cuddled for a few more minutes before getting up and preparing for the morning.

We stepped out into the main room at the same time as Duo. Heero was already there. Duo avoided his gaze and quickly left. We followed and I wondered at his strange behavior. I decided to corner him at first chance and find out what had happened.

We met our friends in the hall and I noticed that Duo also avoided looking at Harry. I wondered if what had happened had occurred before classes, but what kind of thing would happen then?

We were about to enter the Great Hall when we heard a shout.

"Oy, Ronniekins."

Ron winced and we all turned around to see a pair of twins who looked very similar to Ron approaching us.

"Fred! George! It's wonderful to see you. How have you been?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Quite wonderful," the one on the left replied.

"Business is booming," the one on the right said.

"The birds are singing," the first continued.

"And here we are again in the place where it all began," they chorused in stereo. I blinked. Duo looked to be in some sort of shock. Then one looked us over.

"New friends Ronniekins?" he asked.

"Must be. I'm sure we would remember you," the other said.

"Ah, uh, yes. These are exchange students. Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. Guys, these are my brothers,"

"Fred and George," Duo exclaimed, breaking out of his stupor. He shook their hands in his usual enthusiastic way. "I have always wanted to meet you guys," he exclaimed, "I admire your work so much."

"Do tell," Fred, I think, said amused. Wrong answer. Duo took this invitation to begin babbling about things that we, as usual did not understand. Oddly enough, however, the twins managed to keep up and even insert their own chatter. The trio wandered into the Great Hall. The rest of us stood there stunned.

"I just dawned on me, given what I have learned of Maxwell," Ron suddenly said, "that introducing them was a bad idea."

"Why? What are your brothers like?" I asked concerned. Ron grimaced.

"They are the self-proclaimed Kings of Pranking. They even own their own joke shop."

"Heaven help us," Wufei murmured, "Three Maxwells."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Breakfast passed quite pleasantly actually. Fred and George entertained us with stories that made everyone laugh, (with the exception of Ron, who was in many of the stories, and Heero, who doesn't laugh.) Afterwards Trowa and I went outside. Today we were going to help Hagrid. I'm not to fond of animals beyond the small fluffy ones, but I love to watch Trowa work. He loves animals, even the strange magical ones.

Today I simply enjoyed the sun while Trowa helped Hargrid with something large and ugly. I once more turned my mind to the problem of my friends. I had felt embarrassment coming off of Duo so I figured it wasn't anything particularly detrimental to the group. He still hasn't told me, even though we are best friends. Maybe I should leave it alone. Trowa once told me in that adorable way of his that I often blew things out of proportion, and that I needed to stay out of other people's business. I decided to keep an eye on my friend's interactions and only intervene if something serious happened. I was still incredibly curious though.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(Normal POV)

Heero sat next to Harry by the lake. Harry himself lay on his back staring at the sky. Finally Heero spoke.

"Have you ever liked someone?" he asked. Harry glanced at him.

"Once or twice."

"What is it like?"

"It's strange," Harry continued to watch the clouds, "You like being around that person, you crave their attention and respect. And seeing them can make your day brighter I guess."

Heero thought for a moment.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Harry rolled over to look at his friend.

"Now that's a difficult question. I once asked Hermione about it. She said that it's different for every person, and that you have to figure out what it means to you. Of course to do that you have to be with that person and the only relationship I've ever been in ended with one bad date. So I don't know if I've ever been in love."

"Hn."

There was a long silence during which Harry rolled back over to look at the sky.

"What would you do if you liked someone and wanted to find out if you loved them?"

"Well I suppose you'd start out by telling the person you like them and then asking them out on a date. See where it goes from there. Of course you have to be on speaking terms with that person and if they hate you the it doesn't matter now does it?"

Heero decided that that last statement had been a random musing that Harry hadn't meant to say out loud and decided to stick to a noncommittal "Hn" as his response.

Confess. That couldn't be too hard could it?

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

After dinner the group was heading back to their rooms when Heero stopped outside an empty classroom. The other stopped as well and looked at him confused.

"I would like to speak to Duo in private," Heero stated. Duo frowned but moved to the classroom. He looked back at Quatre who looked worried.

"It's alright. Hee-chan and I will be just a minute."

The other nodded and left as Duo and Heero entered the classroom. Duo turned to face his friend.

"Alright," he said, "I suppose you want to talk about yesterday."

Heero nodded. Duo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you have a problem with my lifestyle?" he asked belligerently, "Because I won't,"

Heero interrupted him.

"I don't have a problem with it," he said. Duo relaxed slightly.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"What I saw made me think about some things. And I decided,"

Here Heero paused.

"You decided what?" Duo prodded.

"I like you," Heero blurted out.

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really? Is that what it took to make you figure it out? In that case I should have made out with Wufei years ago."

Heero gaped at him.

"You like me?" he asked, surprised.

"Wow Heero," Duo said sarcastically, "What clued you in? Was it the fact that I threw myself at you at every chance? Was it that I went out of my way to impress you? Was my shameless flirting? Was it that I tried to make you laugh every single day and never stopped smiling for you because I loved you so much and I somehow though it would make you happy even though you pushed me away every single damn time I tried to cheer you up? Huh? What was it? And don't tell me it was because you got off on being a voyeur."

Duo's eyes had become suspiciously moist. Heero was speechless. He now felt like the most clueless person ever. He tried to say something, but Duo cut him off.

"Well you know what? I moved on. I found someone nice, who isn't made out of ice. You're too late Heero."

"I won't give up," Heero said. Duo glared at him.

"Fine, but if you want me, you have to win my heart back, because I refuse to throw myself at you anymore."

With that he tossed his head and left. Heero frowned.

"Ninmu ryoukai," he muttered to himself.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Inside their private rooms George flopped down on a chair rubbing his chest. He took a deep breath and sighed. His brother glanced up from his book.

"Don't you just love the feeling of teenaged angst in the air?" George asked.

"Only if it's got interesting stories behind it and if I can do something about it."

"In that case brother dearest," George grinned wickedly, "I do believe we are sitting in the biggest pot of fun ever."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

**A/N:I know Duo was kinda girly, but hey it was fun to write.**

**Ninmu ryoukai-Mission Accepted**

**Koi-Love**

**I know I'm not talking about everyone, but I hope to start focusing on others. It's really hard with ten odd people, but we'll get to everyone don't worry.**


	7. Claiming

**So this bit is supposed to focus on Wufei, but I want to put in some Duo/Draco stuff. Oh yea Harry. Okay everyone is going to be in this. **

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Wufei held the final kick for a second and then slowly placed his foot on the ground. He turned to look back at the castle. He knew it was time to go in to breakfast. If he didn't show up Quatre might worry unnecessarily. But it would be so hard to go in and be surrounded by all those happy couples and pretend he was unaffected. Wufei was lonely and his wall was cracking. He had had a crush on Duo that had blossomed when he had discovered Duo was gay. But Duo was in love with Heero. Anyone could see it, except Heero apparently. Wufei didn't worry about them too much though, Duo wasn't the type to let that chance slip past him. Of course then Wufei would be even more alone.

He sighed and looked to the lake. He would just have to wait longer he supposed. Fate had a strange way of bestowing gifts on people when they least expected it. But why did she have to make waiting so hard?

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

It was Saturday. The day of the trip to Hogsmeade! Hermione, Ron, Quatre and Trowa had all disappeared after breakfast with promises to meet at the Three Broomsticks that afternoon. Harry, Duo, Wufei, Fred and George walked together towards the town.

While Fred and George told jokes and teased Wufei, Duo wondered where Heero was. He also had vanished after breakfast. He supposed he had been a bit harsh the other night, but he was sick of being treated poorly. If Heero truly loved him he would have to prove it. Duo hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Heero wasn't exactly the best educated wen it came to romance.

Upon arriving in Hogsmeade, Fred and George led the way to the newly opened branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Duo concentrated on having fun. The twins delighted in showing their products to an appreciative customer and teasing their friends. By the time they left even Wufei was laughing.

They visited the post office, Honeydukes, and other assorted shops. As they were walking back up the street, a hand reached out and grabbed Duo. Harry started to turn at the disturbance but Fred distracted him with a question. Duo could have sworn he saw George wink as he was pulled into a kiss.

He struggled for a minute but calmed his solider instincts and melted into the arms of the person holding him. When they parted Duo managed to gasp out a greeting of sorts.

"Draco!"

The blond smiled.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you wanted to make our relationship public," he said.

"I like having you to myself," Draco admitted, "That's why when a certain brunet started glaring me down I decided to claim my territory."

Duo began to feel weak in the knees.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Really."

With that Draco dove in for another soul searing kiss. Duo's arms wound around his neck to pull the blond deeper. He loved this feeling of being owned, cared for, dominated. He could stand this forever.

He and Draco broke apart again.

"I think, I think I should rejoin the others. We're supposed to meet our friends soon."

Draco reluctantly let him go.

"Very well," he said, "May I see you after dinner?"

Duo nodded.

"Of course."

With one last quick peck he hurried after his friends. Draco turned and vanished in the opposite direction.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(Harry's POV)

I watched Duo discreetly over my butterbeer as he continued to talk to Fred and George. I hadn't yet fully thought out my feelings on what I had seen a few days ago in the broom shed. I was jealous certainly. I had known I was gay for a while. My feelings for Draco in particular had appeared last year after the events in the ministry. I had expected him to be angry at the arrest of his father, but he had been civil, polite even, and I had fallen for him.

But how had Duo gotten him? No, wait, that was a stupid question. I was still an enemy whereas Duo was neutral. I guess there is nothing for me now. I don't want to let him go without a fight. But how does one win an enemy over? Especially an enemy who is happily involved. Maybe I should set my sights closer, on someone I was at least on speaking terms with.

I would have pursued that thought but our friends arrived and my thoughts turned elsewhere.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(Normal POV)

Wufei was walking back to his room alone a few nights later when he was hit from behind with a stunner spell.

When he came to he found himself lying on a comfortable bed. He tensed and cautiously observed his surroundings. Beyond the bed it was mostly dark, but a few blurred shadows could be seen. A movement from the side caused him to lash out, but before his fist could connect a hand grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind him.

He struggled for a moment before a voice near his ear said,

"Relax."

Recognizing the voice Wufei stopped fighting but remained tense.

"What is the meaning of this Weasley?" he growled.

"Now, now," another voice chided, "No need to be so hostile. We're all among friends here."

"Friends don't attack each other in the dark," Wufei retorted.

Someone chuckled and a soft light bloomed to reveal a Weasley twin. Wufei had discovered he could tell the twins apart so he was quite sure it was in fact Fred who said,

"I guess not, but we wanted to talk to you in private and we thought it would be difficult to get your proper attention."

"Well, you have it now, so talk."

He felt George shrug behind him.

"Very well," he said.

"You're lonely," Fred continued.

"And it pains us to see a pretty young man like yourself left alone."

"So we decided to ask you"

"If you want to join us."

"What!" exclaimed Wufei. His normally calm mind dissolved into chaos. A small part of him was wondering if it was that obvious that he was lonely. Another part was excited at the prospect of being propositioned by such wonderful men. They were much like Duo, light-hearted with a deeper, more dangerous side. That part of him felt he could be very happy. A slightly larger part felt it was simply a sympathy proposal. After all he hadn't known them that long. And he had no need for sympathy. He wasn't some weakling who needed to be coddled. That part managed to size control of his body for a moment.

"I don't need your pity," he spat. George released him arms and moved to hug him instead.

"Of course not," Fred said moving closer.

"You're very strong," George said, "That's one of the things we like about you."

"You may not have noticed, but we've been watching you."

"You have a lot of walls, but we can tell you are a normal person underneath. A person who needs to be loved."

Wufei's head bowed. It was becoming a bit too much. He felt a gentle hand lift his chin and soft lips pressed to his. After a moment they with drew and Fred spoke.

"You're beautiful Wufei. We like you a lot."

"If we weren't completely serious we wouldn't ask," George added.

"Please," Fred said, "Let us love you."

That last line finally did it. Wufei slumped and tears formed in his eyes. He closed them, but they slipped out. Alarmed, George let go of him. Fred reached out with a hesitant hand and touched his cheek.

"Wufei?" he asked, unsure.

"I can't, I don't know," Wufei whispered, "I've never been loved before."

"Oh Wufei," George said. Wufei felt two pairs of arms surround him and hold him tight. He finally let go. He buried his head in a chest, he wasn't sure whos and let all his pent up loneliness and fears out. After several minutes, he fell silent and left himself stay in the comforting embrace for a moment. Than he pulled out of it and looked away.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what came over me."

Fred shook his head and pulled Wufei back.

"It's okay," he reassured, "It's only human to need to let it out sometimes."

"Even Fred cries and he's the strongest person I know," George said.

"Hey," Fred protested, swatting at his brother, "Don't tell our secrets until after we seduce him."

Wufei smiled at the attempted humor. Fred pushed him back slightly so that they could both look him in the eye.

"Okay?" he asked. Wufei nodded.

"So?" George asked.

Wufei took in a deep breath.

"I don't know what you're expecting, or exactly what a relationship entails but I'm willing to learn if you promised to at least let it last for a while."

George and Fred both broke into wide grins. They simultaneously pounced on him and pulled him to the bedspread. A pair of lips crashed into his and he felt as if his very soul was being searched by the insistent tounge that entered his mouth. He relaxed and began to enjoy the senstion. Suddenly the body on top of him squirmed and fell off. Another person descended upon him and he heard a voice protest.

"Hey! No fair tickling!"

The person kissing him pulled away to reveal himself to be George.

"All's fair in love and war," he said smirking.

"Oh yea?" Fred challenged. Then he leapt on top of his brother and pulled him into a deep kiss. Wufei sat up to watch them. He was unable to catch the gasp that escaped him. The twins broke apart to look at him quizzically.

"You two are so hot," Wufei explained. The twins looked back at each other, grinned, and began to kiss again. George had to admit that having an appreciative audience increased the please of the kiss dramatically. Wufei growled.

"That wasn't an invitation to abandon me," he said and jumped on them.

The rest of the night was spent kissing and cuddling as they discovered each other.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Wufei awoke the next morning feeling oddly content. Then the events of last night came back to him and he blushed. He decided he need to be elsewhere for a moment and quickly scrambled out of the bed.

A hand grabbed his wrist and halted his escape. George blinked sleepily at him.

"Where are you going at this ungodly hour?" he asked.

Wufei pulled at him.

"I need to be alone. To think," he said.

Fred awoke as well.

"Let him go," he said, "As long as he promises to join us for breakfast."

Wufei nodded and George let him go. He moved towards the door, but Fred asked,

"May we tell this morning?"

Wufei paused. Then he lifted his head high and smiled.

"Alright," he said, "but wait until I get there."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Wufei flowed through his forms effortlessly. Their familiarity lent him comfort in his now upside down world. At first it had seemed like a disaster when they had landed in an unknown world, and then to be thrown into such an unorthodox relationship compounded the discomfort. But as he thought about it, his fears began to dimisnish. It was nice to be able to live for a while without the war. Wufei wasn't an expert on time-space travel but it seemed likely they would be able to return to the same point they left without any repercussions on their missions. And part of that living apparently meant being loved. That really couldn't be a bad thing, despite the oddness of the relationship. But then Wufei had lived an odd life, why not love a pair of twins. In fact if he looked at it logically he was luckier than most, to be loved by two people. He briefly wondered what Duo's reaction would be.

-------

"Alright Wufei!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei blushed. He, Fred and George had just informed their friends of their relationship. Well, 'informed' was one word for it. In fact Fred and George had grabbed him around the waist as they entered the hall. When they sat down Fred had pulled him into a tonsil searching kiss. Before he or the others could recover George had grabbed him and done the same.

The other's reactions were amusing Wufei noted with detatchment as Fred pulled him close.

Duo had recovered first and compliment his friend. Ron managed to speak second.

"You, you're, with both?" he stammered. Fred nodded grinning.

"Yup little bro. We're all happily together."

"I think that's wonderful," Hermione exclaimed.

"Are you happy?" Quatre asked Wufei. Fred and George looked at him, interested in his answer. Wufei let a smile cross his face.

"Yes," he said softly. Fred and George grinned and hugged him. Quatre smiled.

"I'm glad you finally found someone," he said. Trowa nodded.

"But, but," Ron said. Hermione whacked him over the head.

"Don't be a prig Ron," she said, "It's not like we didn't know about Fred and George before."

"We did?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's cluelessness and congratulated his friends. Heero nodded at them and then focused on his breakfast, his mind apparently a million miles away. Quatre and Hermione asked questions that made Wufei blush, but that Fred and George answered cheerfully as they all ate.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

**A/N: I think a sub-Wufei is so cute. But he does get do be all dominating too. I'm not to sure what exactly Heero and Harry are going to do. I think I'm going to advance the real plot a bit before they make their move, but we'll see what my muses do.**


	8. Changes

**Okay, I am the self proclaimed Queen of Fluff, but I'm going to attempt to return to the original plot now. Oh and "weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" now signifies a short time change.**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

_"It is almost time my friends. Soon victory will be ours," A hooded and cloaked figure declared as he stood with his arms upraised. A green bonfire framed his figure and cast shadows on a crowd of similarly cloaked people._

_"Soon," the figure declared again. The picture dissolved into a swirl of green light accompanied by a feeling of unholy glee._

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Harry sat upright in bed gasping. He looked around and noticed the sun peaking over the horizon. He sighed. There was no point in going back to sleep now. He slowly stood and moved to the bathroom. At least he would have first shot at the showers now.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Wufei awoke to realize there were a pair of arms around him. He stiffened before realizing who they belonged to. It seemed it would take him a while yet to get used to being held.

He looked over his shoulder to see George holding him with Fred behind him. He smiled at them and gently disentangled himself from George. He had learned over the past couple of weeks that the twins could be worse than squids or Duo sometimes.

When he had managed to escape George's grasp he paused and looked down at his lovers. George had squirmed backwards into Fred at the loss of warmth and his brother had tightened his grip in response. He smiled tenderly and went to the bathroom.

When he exited he found two pairs of identical sleepy blue eyes watching him.

"Go back to sleep," he said, "I'm just going to exercise."

"No point," Fred said.

"We can't sleep without our Dragon anymore," George continued.

"Besides," Fred said while George yawned, "we were wondering if you would teach us your katas."

They both fell silent and watched him with pleading eyes. Wufei hesitated.

His katas were something he did for himself to calm his mind and leave the chaos of his life behind for a moment. Yet Fred and George had given him so much over the past couple of weeks, it seemed time he gave them something in return.

"Alright," he said. He was immediately hugged of course.

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

At the lake Wufei showed them the basic forms that formed the sets of motion that constituted the katas. As he showed them, Wufei realized that he liked teaching the twins. They learned quickly and payed close attention. Eventually he left them to practice on their own and moved to perform the more advanced sets.

As he moved he reflected on their relationship and the changes wrought on his life.

Duo had commented on the unlikeliness of the relationship at the beginning. Wufei had also thought that they wouldn't work, but he had been proved wrong and he was glad he had. The twins seemed to know him so well, it was as though they had been together forever. Despite their rambunctious nature, Fred and George were often quiet. They knew when Wufei needed the silence and when they had to push him. And one of them was always there when he needed someone.

It may not have been obvious to the others but Wufei felt as lost as them in this new world. He was a scholar at heart, yes, but he had been a warrior for the past four years. The war had been his only purpose in his life, the patterns of it were the only things keeping him sane, especially

after the death of his clan. Suddenly it was gone, and he was thrown into a world of legend and myth. The land of storybooks. It was disconcerting to say the least, and Wufei had felt incredibly lost.

But now he had two handholds. Two beautiful, smart, funny handholds. Wufei felt eyes on him and looked over. The twins were standing quietly watching him. He turned to face them.

"You're smiling," Fred said.

"Do share your happy thoughts," George said.

Wufei smiled even deeper and stepped close to him. Hesitantly he reached out his arms. The twins took the invitation and swept him up into one of their hugs. Wufei held them close.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," he said.

Fred and George both smiled.

"Of course you do," George retorted.

"We do to," Fred continued.

George tapped him on the nose.

"And don't forget it," he said.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Duo hummed to himself as he made his way to breakfast. He was slightly startled when he saw a shadow come from the side and gently pull him into an alcove. He normally would have lashed out, but he recognized Draco. The blond had discovered first hand Duo's soldier reflexes and had learned over the weeks how to avoid them.

Now he pushed Duo against the wall and covered his mouth with his. Duo wound his hands into his hair and pulled him closer. When they parted Duo grinned.

"Miss me?" he teased.

Duo didn't dignify that question with a vocal response. When they parted again, he smiled.

"I'd best go before Quatre gets worried. Shall we meet in the usual room?"

Draco nodded. Duo tapped him on the nose.

"Excellent."

Draco sneered.

"I hate it when you do that," he complained. Duo grinned.

"I know," he said and laughed as he escaped to the Great Hall.

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Harry poked at he sausages as his friends joined him.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him, "Why're you down here so early?"

Harry sighed before speaking in a low voice.

"I had another nightmare last night."

Immediately he had Hermione, Ron and, surprisingly, Duo's complete attention.

"What was it about?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

Harry looked around. The other couples were completely wrapped up in each other and Heero was sitting on the opposite side of them. He briefly related what he had seen. When he finished Hermione and Ron began speculating on its meaning. Duo however sat in silence looking puzzled. Then his eyes lit up. Abruptly he stood up. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Listen," he said, "I have to take care of something, but meet me in the Room of Requirements when you're all done here."

Without waiting for a response he left the Hall. The others looked after him for a moment and then slowly returned to their previous activities. Only Heero's watchful eye caught the blond who also left the room.

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all left the Hall as a group. Harry led the way to the designated meeting spot. They were somewhat surprised at what greeted them.

A large circle of couches and comfy chairs encircled a low table and faced a large fire place. On one wall stood several bookshelves with a variety of magical items. In fact the room itself rather reminded Harry of the one they had previously used for the DA practices.

The surprising item was comfortably seated in a chair and chatting amicably with Duo. He was, in fact, one Draco Malfoy.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

**Wow all this time and that's all I came up with. Speaking of which my apologies on the wait. My muse was brutally murdered by my math textbook. The good news is that the resurrection ritual was easy. It mostly just required vast amounts of chocolate ice cream.**

**A/N: Not really any notes on this one. I wish I had more of the other people in there. Juggling nine characters is difficult. I guess I'll devote a chapter to each of them when we get to a good spot. Review and tell me you're favorites.**

**Oh, yea. Don't worry Harry and Draco, and Duo and Heero will all end up with each other soon. I like Duo and Draco enough together that they'll stay that way for just a couple more chapters. **

**Well, ta!**


End file.
